


Love Thy Husband

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [18]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad kisses Tristan.





	

Galahad dragged his husband through the doorway. They kissed gently, slowly. Tristan pulled away from him with a smirk. "What's this then?" The younger man pointed up to show him the mistletoe above. He teased Tristan with another slow kiss afterwards. More sensual. All tongue and lips.

Bors, of course, wolf whistled. "Why don't you two lovebirds get a room, eh?"

"Why Bors, are you offering?" Galahad responded before kissing Tristan again.

Lancelot laughed boisterously. "You walked into that one, my friend."

Tristan and Galahad didn't care what else was said. They were too busy looking at each other. Too busy kissing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
